


They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Series: Child of Mine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Minor Character Death, No Sam Winchester, POV John Winchester, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: John tells us a bit about his family.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Child of Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017958





	They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Lexi Bloom, Ellen Harvelle, Kubrick.
> 
> Words: 1867  
> Date and Time: 17/11/2020, started around 5:07 am and finished around 2:52 pm
> 
> A/N: I tried to focus in a topic .. it didn't work :'), also my first try to make a 'fight' scene, it didn't work too. *Loud crying*

He should settle down with his kids in some place nice, in a house with a white fence and maybe a beautiful and tender woman at his side to help raise his children.

John had heard that from the moment everything in his life fell apart.

The first one to tell him that was his younger brother two years after Sam and Mary's death. 

He hadn't taken well the good intentioned advice from his only living blood-related family, so he stopped calling, he changed his number and disappeared from the life of his brother to never come back.

The second person was the Homeroom Teacher from Lexi and Dean's kindergarten. He had pulled his children out of the school the very next day, passing the hunt to a nearby hunter to never be seen again in the small town of Hazelwood.

The tenth time it started to lose that spark that made him flee and fight at the same time.

John had started to stare at whoever bastard that decided to annoy him with the same useless advice. It did wonders to keep him mildly appeased from lunging to their necks and bite a good piece of flesh out.

His children with an age gap of six years, Lexi and Dean, thirteen and seven respectively, were the perfect hunters. He was incredibly proud of them and their accomplishments, even if Dean still had a longer way to go compared with his sister, who had started to assist him in hunts shortly after arriving at his care.

Because John loved Lexi even if she wasn't his biological daughter, she was in every other possible way his. His child, his reason to live and the protector of his son.

She was the reason Dean started speaking again, the reason why Dean stopped looking at the world with fearful eyes. 

She was also the reason why he understood the true meaning of family. The one who helped set the foundations of their family.

And John would be damned if he ruined all that they had because of some life that wasn't possible nor plausible for them any more.

He would fight to keep them together.

* * *

He is aware of the almost paranoid and uneasy gazes that follow them when they are in the Roadhouse.

John won't lie and say that it doesn't amuse him, this dread that both man and woman who had looked right into the eyes of true Evil and feared nothing gave his family every time.

He's also aware that even by hunters standards his family is unusual.

An ex-marine turned mechanic turned hunter turned into Beast, his half orphaned son with a liking for carnage and a face too pretty to be real and the orphaned daughter of a couple of young hunters.

Though it wasn't obviously just that, the three of them were wild, unrestrained and always going for the kill. Nothing would stop them from finishing a hunt, from coming back victorious.

John had made sure to raise his kids right after all, he had made sure to train them and teach them the right way to defeat an enemy. He had taught them every thing he knew, from killing people and monsters to the correct way to fold their clothes.

So John laughs with dark amusement and takes great delight at the startled faces of the hunters around them as he and his children stalk to an isolated table in the far back, close to one of the exits, should anything happen. 

He walks confidently, taking space for himself and looking taller than his 5'1 foot, he snarls to a hunter (a newbie who will soon catch on the harsh reality) that gets too close to where Lexi and Dean are. His kids do the same, snarling as feral animals baring their sharp teeth to an outsider.

The kid is smarter than he looks, John will give him that, because he quickly catches that he's unwelcome and turns into the bar's direction, shivering.

He can hear the low giggle that Lexi makes as an old hunter goes out of his way to let them pass when Dean looks at him.

By the time they are in the table the rest of the occupants have returned to their business, stealing occasional glances to their table to keep an eye on them and make sure no one starts anything. It doesn't happen often but sometimes a hunter or two decide to start a brawl over something trivial or simply out of spite because the Winchester name is well-known in the circle, and their success is no joke.

Other times its Gordon and his hunting buddies who try to pick a fight with them. Their bunch is religious freaks who think his children are the ones who are gonna end the world, the destroyers of the Universe. Though they might not be wrong, John had raised them, and he knows that they would do anything for the other, even start an apocalypse.

But thoughts aside, Gordon is not here now, won't be for a while, too caught up in the search for some amulet that can feel the presence of God to care about his family.

So John allows himself to relax the slightest bit against the hard wood of the chair and watches as his daughter sits across him and places Dean on her lap, he's small enough to fit comfortably, though John doubt's that would stop them from doing it in the future.

His attention is taken by the appearance of Ellen, the owner of the Roadhouse, barely a few months old widow. She looks better than the day John informed her of the demise of her husband. John guesses that's normal, Ellen is quite the though bitch and she wouldn't let anything get her down.

“Want anything John?” She asks him, not ignoring the presence of his children but simply focusing.

He looks at her with flirtatious eyes and lets his voice down to the tone he's well aware charms every woman and girl, but that only makes the ones that know the truth about him cower away in fear. “Sure sunshine, why don't you get me a nice burger with everything, fries and a beer?” 

She's a good actress, he notes when her eyes cloud with resentment for a short moment before going neutral. “Of course John.”

She turns to his kids and gives them the cheapest faux smile she surely has. “And you guys? Anything I can get ya'?”

Lexi leans over Dean's shoulder and smiles showing her teeth intentionally just to see the appealed look on the older woman's face. “I want two burgers, rare, with everything and a beer.”

Dean speaks immediately after her. “The same for me Ellen, just include a big order of fries.” 

Ellen nods politely, she knows better than to question the seven-year-old about his early consumption of alcohol. 

“Coming right away Murder.”

She goes back the same path she used to reach their table to the kitchen and then his daughter hides a smile into Dean's neck, pressing her lips faintly to his skin without a care in the world.

...

It's not much later when their orders come, and it's Nilah who delivers them.

She's a woman in her late thirties, not a hunter but one of those people that can forge any document necessary to the life. Her brown hair is braided loosely, falling carelessly over her right shoulder, her height allowing her to tower over the small sea of hunters.

Lexi likes her and her sharp tongue and that's enough for Dean and John to respect the woman.

“Here are your orders, see you never again.” She says as soon as she can and disappears promptly behind the kitchen doors.

Murder chuckles as if a single voice.

Nilah is the only one beside Gordon with enough balls to talk to them like that.

They start to eat their food, enjoying the nice taste of the burgers with the beers, it's nothing special nor outstanding but compared to the cheap fast food they had eaten for a month, it's a delicacy.

It's near the end of their meal that someone enters the Roadhouse and gets the attention of the hunters.

Kubrick is loud about what he thinks of his children, he's the major instigator of Gordon ever-growing madness, with his long speeches about God and his mission.

John doesn't like him one bit and neither do Lexi and Dean.

John gives the kids a signal of permission for them to do as they fancy right. John won't punish them for standing up for themselves or their Murder.

As expected Kubrick advances directly to their table and starts to list everything wrong with them. The Murder is mostly fine until he mentions taking something about John.

A moment later Dean has his two guns trained on both sides of the Roadhouse, pointing to any hunter that might want to help the religious freak, he's standing in front of him as a shield, it's an instinct by now.

No one moves, not even Ellen from her place behind the bar isle, and certainly not Daniel whose friendship with Gordon and Kubrick is without a doubt forgotten right now.

Lexi is on top of the blonde as the both of them fall to the ground with a loud thud. She's biting his neck ferociously, holding his hands in place and keeping still his legs with her feet. 

Blood begins to pool around them as the fight drains from the hunter but Lexi keeps biting and ripping flesh from his neck. Her feet dig painfully into his thighs as she grounds herself to be able to reach him. There's no other sound but the growls from the thirteen-year-old as she bites and bites.

“Enough.” John says flatly, the man is dead, and he will stay dead.

The dark haired girl stops right away, removing herself from the body and walking to his side, Dean follows her quickly after assessing the room, hiding behind her and only peeking from a side childishly.

No one will say or do a thing, John knows, but it's never a bad thing to make sure. 

“Children and their playfulness.” He mentions lightly, his tone friendly.

He makes sure to have eye contact with the ones that might want retribution, he lets his intentions pretty clear in the way he smiles.

When he is sure no one will gun them down the moment they move, he lets the payment of the meal on the table and stands up. A gesture here and there and his children are taking the body out of the Roadhouse as easy as a wolf would take its prey.

He passes besides the bar isle where Ellen is frozen and leans a bit forward to be eyed to eye. “See you later sunshine.”

He's already out of the Roadhouse when the noise resumes its appearance in the bar.

His oldest is putting Kubrick's body in the boot, Dean is sitting inside the backseat with his feet in the gravel as he waits for his sister to be done.

Yes, this is the family he will die protecting.


End file.
